


【宗凛】三月：云雀之歌

by lyn13th



Series: 【Free!】四季 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn13th/pseuds/lyn13th
Summary: 我老觉得style five里没有宗总不大对劲，可能因为名字显得比其他人健硕。
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: 【Free!】四季 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535819





	【宗凛】三月：云雀之歌

**Author's Note:**

> 我老觉得style five里没有宗总不大对劲，可能因为名字显得比其他人健硕。

卡拉OK的场合里松冈凛日常发疯，歌之王子殿下几个字就差写在脸上。山崎宗介这时候一般不在，席间能压得住松冈大爷的只剩他自己。劲歌辣舞飙完大气不喘接上一往情深，句尾里的小颤音勾得正抬起头看歌词的七濑遥浑身上下一个哆嗦。下一秒橘真琴暖烘烘的胳膊搭上他后背，七濑遥觉得山崎宗介要是来了松冈凛指不定疯得更厉害，遂放弃思考往后一靠，压得橘真琴准备点歌的手指一歪，切进下一首。松冈凛情绪酝酿得正在点上，被不知哪位昭和DJ一搅和什么都没了，张牙舞爪抄起一盆爆米花一手一颗往小包间另一头扔。爆米花没来得及落地先进了七濑遥嘴里，松冈凛闹得虚张声势尽兴而返，往沙发上一瘫，任由麦霸二号叶月渚抢过话筒。

约练歌房的次数不少，山崎宗介总是缺席的，天地良心，造化弄人，当事人诚恳地表示恰好真的有事，于是连松冈凛都没听过成年男子山崎宗介开一回金嗓。山崎宗介的事儿，扯上一个不知情的松冈凛就显得格外玄乎。好奇是必定好奇的，众人几年打探不出情报，推测出似然结论，啧啧喟叹好好一个低音炮毁在跑调里，被金嗓子凛酱怒目而视。松冈凛视完有点心虚，心想不至于吧，童声又不是没一起被老师带着唱过歌。思路歪着歪着就歪到小学一年级的山崎宗介。其实松冈凛也记得不太真切那时候的山崎宗介是这样还是那样，重逢的冲击把仅有的一点记忆也揉搓得起皱，山崎宗介重新出现在他生命里的时候已经很有点大人的样子。

本该像任何一个天降转校生一样的大人的样子，被山崎宗介拿着十几年前的竹马时光理直气壮润物无声。太狡猾了，松冈凛想，太狡猾了，他本来不想这么在乎的，在乎到回过神来才发现山崎宗介在他这十几年的记忆里占据的时间远没有他以为的那么多。

松冈凛抓抓头发，坐直了接过话筒，唱得心不在焉。

一群人闹到半下午，散的时候空气清新蓝天白云，小柳条垂在春分日金色海面，回家路上有鱼有鸟有虫，多出又一个春天的热闹。蛰伏季候将过，又快到御子柴百太郎管不住的撒欢时节。松冈凛踩在回家路上，顶着硬汉理想操着一份老妈子心。山崎宗介刚回来那会儿说他爱操心照顾人，松冈凛一声哦应他，心想你这么省心哪用得着我照顾。结果山崎宗介给他整出一堆大新闻，半边肩膀先坏再好，他除了鼻子发酸止不住地冒眼泪以外什么办法都没有。中间那会儿山崎宗介一幅你别管我的熊样，他看着就想打一架，打起来之前心先软下来，然后悄没声替山崎宗介愁。

愁倒是没愁出什么头绪，后来也用不着愁了，他和山崎宗介稀里糊涂彻彻底底缠到一起，搞出一特大头绪。接力决赛松冈凛抢在对手之前0.02秒头一个触壁，上岸的时候前一棒的山崎宗介还在喘，周围欢呼和闪光灯响成一片，队友冲出来围成一团，山崎宗介用伤过的那边搂他搂得死紧。领冠军的时候松冈凛脸上已经被队友啃出三个牙印，山崎宗介那一份无限靠近嘴角。冠军奖杯传给他的时候松冈凛脸还是烫的，对着奖牌奖杯胡乱各亲了一口。山崎宗介在旁边带头吹口哨起哄，心情好得不得了。

哦对，山崎宗介在领奖台上对他吹口哨，特挑逗的那种，听着显得特别流氓。松冈凛怀疑他在东京都经历过什么。

“逗妹子学的。”山崎宗介随口道出惊天内幕。松冈凛面无表情内心翻腾，你居然逗过妹子我都没逗过妹子呸老子人设是忧郁王子山崎宗介你居然有心思去逗妹子逗妹子就算了你居然还吹狼哨吹狼哨还要学你不是自带从种地到翻绳的一切技能点的吗，翻腾着翻腾着就是无限酸楚，宗介逗妹子。山崎宗介，妹子。松冈凛又生气又觉得自己小心眼，看着还是位满不在乎的爷，内里苦辣甜酸酸酸酸酸酸酸酸酸酸酸酸万般滋味涌上心头。松冈凛委屈得胸膛起伏，一包眼泪流也不是憋也不是，心想松冈凛你祖宗的有没有点出息。

然后就醒了。

山崎宗介掏钥匙开家门的时候松冈凛正横在门厅沙发上睡眼朦胧地想起这个醋意飞溅的梦，被自个儿放飞的潜意识尴尬得脑袋埋在胳膊肘里不想拔出来。空气凉下来，还有清楚的哼唱声，调调正好是他在ktv被橘真琴切过去的那首，分毫不差。松冈凛后知后觉抬起头来，家门还没关上，天又干净又亮眼。干净亮眼的天的前景里头，山崎宗介一边哼歌一边换鞋，脚边塑料袋里露出一把葱叶子在猎猎海风里招摇。门框里的山崎宗介侧影过于好看。松冈凛看得有点呆，忘了把大爷躺姿换回来，于是关上门拎着菜过来的山崎宗介从他的二郎腿上方俯视着他。凛，怎么了？

说这话的时候山崎宗介直直看进他眼睛里去，松冈凛觉得有点晕乎。他睡得身上发烫，冷风一激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。山崎宗介扯过他随手乱扔的冲锋衣给他裹上，松冈凛眨了眨眼睛，想起山崎宗介的口哨没吹漏气的时候也只有颁奖时侯对着他那一次，山崎宗介在东京的那几年给他写字特别破的信汇报生活，山崎宗介那么闷骚哪来的妹子，山崎宗介那么喜欢我，我，松冈凛。他脑子里乱糟糟还没分清楚做梦和现实的当口显得格外迷茫，山崎宗介实在忍不住，顺着他睡出来的口水印把他按在沙发上亲得五迷三道。

好家伙，暖和了，春天来了，浪里白鱼大鸥展翅万物勃发，鲜花在田野摇晃歌唱在天空飘荡*。

松冈凛一跃而起，说宗介你把刚才哼那首歌再唱一遍。

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> *马伊科夫《云雀之歌》。


End file.
